


Bent Backwards

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Fighting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Red Lantern Guy Gardner, Semi-Public Sex, fighting to fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 04:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day thirty-one!He doesn't think Guy will ever understand the complicated ways he feels about him.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Hal Jordan
Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Bent Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kinktober has come and gone. Thank you for reading what I've had this month, we're ending in a similar way to the very first fic of the month.
> 
> Enjoy!

He really did hate to see Guy leave and that was a fact, no matter what he or anyone else said. The recon work he had asked him to do wasn’t supposed to take over his life, wasn’t supposed to make him leave forever and lead the Red Lanterns. He never wanted Guy to be his enemy, it was never about getting rid of him.

Hal just wished that Guy would see that. 

He threw up a shield just in time for it to shatter under a molten blast of blood that spewed from his mouth. The sight was vile and it was even more vile to know that it came from someone he considered a friend. Someone that clearly didn’t consider him a friend, as Guy used the distraction as an opportunity to punch Hal right in the face.

The blow sent him back and he tasted the sharp copper of his own blood on the back of his tongue. Guy used to help him patch up his nose on the off chance that it broke when they fought, but there was no help from him as he laughed triumphantly, viciously. 

“Guy,” He started, voice rough and watery from his own blood, “I’m not here to fight you.”  
“Why else would you be here, Jordan? I’d know if there was anything else going on, you’re just here to see me and I don’t want to see you.”  
“Guy, come on, I-”

He snarled, pushing Hal up against the hull of the ship the reds were camping out in. When he spoke, he sprayed boiling blood over Hal’s face.

“Save it, Hal. You made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me when you sent me away.”  
“Guy, that’s not true. You know that I had my reasons, I’d take you back today if you let me.”

Guy laughed at that, a harsh, ugly sound.

“It’s too late for that and you know it.”  
“Let me make it up to you, please.” Hal pleaded, hands resting on Guy’s wrists.  
“The only way you can make it up to me is either by dyin’ right here or getting on your knees and sucking me off, and we all know that neither of those is happenin’, Jordo.”

And maybe it shouldn’t. They hadn’t ever done anything like _that_, never put a name to the years of tension and emotion that simmered between them. Hal cleared his throat and thought that, maybe, it was all boiling over because he found his mouth dry at the thought of Guy putting him on his knees and…_and_...

“I’ll do it.” He said, voice quiet and wavering, almost as if he hadn’t said it at all.

Guy heard it, of course he did.

“Bullshit.”

But his fists went slack, and Hal was dropping to his knees in front of him, hitting the dirt in a way that was awkward enough to make him wince.

None of it felt particularly good, but it was what he needed to do, it was what he _wanted_ to do. And he had wanted it for a long, long time, he just wished it didn’t have to happen when Guy was wearing another Corps’ color.

But there were always small sacrifices that had to be made when need and desire swirled together, and Hal always found that he was the one who had to make them. Guy was stroking over his face almost reverently, disbelief written clear over his face as Hal fumbled with the fastening at the front of his pants.

Guy didn’t help him out, maybe he was entranced by the sight of Hal Jordan, his sometimes-rival, sometimes-friend, current _enemy_ on his knees before him. With a sick thrill, a worrying pang, Hal realized that it wasn’t the first time he had gotten on his knees for someone he was supposed to defeat. He wondered what it said about him, knew that it said nothing good.

But there was no time for moralizing, because Guy was hot and hard in his hand and the sight of his long, thick cock had Hal’s mouth watering. 

A part of him hated himself for how he could only realize that he wanted Guy when they were supposed to be enemies. And another part of him wanted Guy because they _were_ enemies.

“Always wanted to put your big mouth to use, Jordan.” Guy murmured, hips pushing forward to brush the head of his cock over Hal’s slack lips.

His words lacked any of the usual bite, he sounded more astonished than anything. And Hal figured that there was no point in putting it off any longer, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and setting off to work.

He had learned to suck dick as a defense mechanism, as a way to appease those who needed appeasing. Guy might’ve been one of those, but his fingers were carding through Hal’s hair in a way that was far more gentle than anyone he had ever had to appease. And it felt good, less like an exchange of services for forgiveness, and more like something lovers or _fuckbuddies_ would do for each other.

But they weren’t any of those things. Instead, Guy was fucking into his mouth with eager strokes and Hal was all too aware that it had everything to do with forgiveness. Guy didn’t want him, not in any of the ways that Hal wanted him, he was just a warm, willing mouth. Someone to debase himself for the sake of being forgiven for something he hadn’t even really done.

And, yet, maybe it was all his fault. Maybe he had marched Guy off to the reds as a way of getting rid of him because he just couldn’t accept his feelings. Maybe he was tired of looking at Guy and hoping for something that just wouldn’t happen, for something he couldn’t even put a name to without squirming.

Maybe this was just something he needed to get over. And maybe this wasn’t the way to do it.

None of that mattered because Guy’s hips were thrusting up inelegantly, losing their rhythm as he got closer and closer to orgasm.

It took only a few more well timed sucks for Guy to cum, pulling out of Hal’s mouth and shooting off over his mask. He closed his eyes despite the lenses, feeling the hot white cum trickle down onto his flushed cheeks.

It hurt to see Guy back away as quickly as it had started, tucking himself away into his pants. Hal scrubbed a hand over his ruined face and rose to his feet on shaking legs.

“Am I forgiven?” He asked, leaning hard against the ship behind him.

And Guy snorted at that, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, we’re cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading Kinktober 2019, whether you've read them all or just the ones you wanted to read, I appreciate you all so much. 
> 
> I'll see you for Kinktober 2020 (as well as all the other fics I put out haha)! Happy Halloween!
> 
> Please feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
